A Christmas Miracle
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: What happens when the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are forced to have a sleepover in the prophouse? ONESHOT! For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny with a Chadmas contest. Rated T because it is.


**Hey! I wrote a oneshot already, but I messed up so I have to rewrite it now. This is for XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Chadmas contest. Wish me luck! I need 3 reviews for it to count. XxSimplyAlicexX, the things that we could put in for extra points is bolded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Christmas. Steve Marmal owns SWAC, I'm going to his house to steal SWAC from him later.**

**

* * *

**SPOV

**"Where are the crayons, Chad?" **I asked him.

"Blondie needed them, so she took them when you were in the bathroom." Chad said. Twas the night before Christmas, okay December 23, and we were forced to do this sleepover with my cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast. Mr. Condor said that if we didn't go, we would be fired. Ignoring that he called Tawni Blondie, I got the crayons and went back to draw the picture we were forced to draw. We're supposed to draw a picture of what we thought of when we were kids at Christmas time. I looked at Chad's picture. There was **cookies and soda **on a table, a bad drawing of a 5 year old Chad putting ornaments on the Christmas tree, and a 5 year old Chad sitting on Santa's lap.

"Chad, why is it **cookies and soda** instead of cookies and milk?" I asked him. Chad blushed. Wait, Chad blushed?

"Because when I was younger, I thought Santalikedsodamorethanmilk." Chad said, blushing.

"What?" I asked him.

"Because when I was younger, I thought Santa liked soda more than milk." Chad repeated, still blushing. I giggled.

"Chad, that's so cute!" I said. I drew **peaches **on the paper to represent Aunt Fanny's famous peach pie. This is my first Christmas away from Wisconsin. I'm gonna miss it. Marshall went up to annouce something. He was only doing this because he would get fired if he didn't, and we already had the experience without him, so we made sure he came tonight.

"Okay, time for some Christmas karaoke!" Marshall said. Everyone cheered. "Who wants to go up first?" Marshall asked. I raised my hand. I grabbed the mic.

"Okay kiddo, what song are you singing?" Marshall asked.

"I'm singing **Jingle Bells**." I said. He put the music on and I started singing. I put my own twist to the song.

_**Dashing through the snow**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh**_  
_**O'er the fields we go**_  
_**Laughing all the way**_  
_**Bells on bob tails ring**_  
_**Making spirits bright**_  
_**What fun it is to laugh and sing**_  
_**A sleighing song tonight**_

_**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
_**Jingle all the way**_  
_**Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
_**Jingle all the way**_  
_**Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh**_

_**A day or two ago**_  
_**I thought I'd take a ride**_  
_**And soon Miss Fanny Bright**_  
_**Was seated by my side**_  
_**The horse was lean and lank**_  
_**Misfortune seemed his lot**_  
_**We got into a drifted bank**_  
_**And then we got upsot**_

_**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
_**Jingle all the way**_  
_**Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
_**Jingle all the way**_  
_**Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh yeah**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
_**Jingle all the way**_  
_**Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
_**Jingle all the way**_  
_**Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
_**In a one horse open sleigh**_

I finished the song, and everyone started clapping. I saw Chad clapping the most. I smiled and gave the microphone to Marshall. I sat back down next to Chad.

"You were great, you should sing more often." Chad whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Who wants to sing next?" Marshall asked. Tawni raised her hand.

"What song are you singing?" Marshall asked.

"**Deck the Halls**, it's always been my favorite Christmas song." Tawni said. Marshall put on the music. **(A/N when I looked up the lyrics since I didn't feel like typing it, I found Debby Ryan's version so if the lyrics are a little different, that's why)**

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**It's the season to be jolly**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**Don we now our gay apparel**_  
_**Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la**_  
_**Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**See the blazing Yule before us**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**Strike the harp and join the chorus**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**Follow me in merry measure**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**While I tell of Yule-tide treasure**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_

_**(La la la la) Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_  
_**(La la la la) Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**It's the season to be jolly**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_  
_**Don we now our gay apparel**_  
_**Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la**_  
_**Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol**_  
_**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_

Tawni finished and we all clapped. She gave Marshall the microphone and sat down.

"Who wants to go next?" Marshall asked. Chad raised his hand, which surprised me. He went up there and told Marshall what song he was doing. I found out after he started that he was doing **Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer**. We sang the parts in the kids version to make it more fun.

(Chad sings when there's no parenthesis, everyone else sings in the parenthesis)

_**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (reindeer)**_  
_**Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)**_  
_**And if you ever saw it (saw it)**_  
_**You would even say it glowed (like a stop light)**_  
_**All of the other reindeer (reindeer)**_  
_**Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)**_  
_**They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph)**_  
_**Join in any reindeer games (like Monopoly)**_

_**Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say (Ho, ho, ho)**_  
_**Rudolph with your nose so bright**_  
_**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight**_

_**Then how the reindeer loved him (loved him)**_  
_**And they shouted out with glee (Yipee!)**_  
_**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer (reindeer)**_  
_**You'll go down in history...(like George Washington)**_

Chad finished and we all clapped. I clapped the loudest. Chad gave the microphone back and sat next to me.

"That was so much fun!" I whispered in his ear. Chad smiled and put an arm around me. Is that Chad's attempt to flirt with me? Or is he just giving me hints that he likes me? I didn't care, I just put my head on his shoulder.

"Anyone else want to sing?" Marshall asked. No one answered. "Okay then, now Taylor Swift can sing!" Out of nowhere, Taylor Swift **(A/N her birthday's today! HAPPY BDAY TAYLOR!) **came on the stage. She grabbed the microphone and started singing her version of **Silent Night**.

_**Silent night, holy night**_  
_**All is calm and all is bright**_  
_**Round yon virgin mother and child**_  
_**Holy infant so tender and mild**_  
_**Sleep**** in heavenly peace**_  
_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_

_**Silent night, holy night**_  
_**Shepherds quake at the sight**_  
_**Glories stream from Heaven afar**_  
_**Heavenly hosts sing halleluia**_  
_**Christ the savior is born**_  
_**Christ our savior is born**_

_**Silent night, holy night**_  
_**Son of God**_  
_**Love's pure light**_  
_**Radiant beams from thy holy face**_  
_**With the dawn of redeeming grace**_  
_**Jesus Lord at thy birth**_  
_**Jesus Lord at thy birth**_

_**Halleluia!**_  
_**Halleluia!**_  
_**Halleluia!**_

_**Christ the savior is born **_

We all clapped for her when she finished. She got off the stage and sat next to me. I'm really sitting next to Taylor Swift!

"Chad, can you believe Taylor Swift's sitting next to me?" I said excited.

"Why would you be excited about that when Chad Dylan Cooper has his arm around you?" Chad asked. I rolled my eyes and just cuddled with him. I saw something above Chad and I that I didn't see before. Mistletoe. I guess Chad saw it too, because he was blushing. How many times will he blush tonight? I heard Taylor starting to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Soon everybody joined in. I decided to just get this over with and kissed him. I heard some whistling in the background, but I didn't care. I could feel the sparks fly. We pulled away and everyone started awwing. I heard **We Wish You A Merry Christmas **in the background.

**The next day**

"Hey Lucy! It's Sonny! I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, it's my first Christmas out of Wisconsin, can you believe it?" I said. I was making a video to send to Lucy for Christmas. At that moment, Chad walked in.

"I have the biggest news, Lucy! Last night, Chad became my boyfriend!" I said in the camera, smiling. "I love mistletoe now, it's what brang us together!" Chad sat next to me and put mistletoe above our heads. I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny, you know what this means!" Chad said. I rolled my eyes again. I said bye to the camera, shut it off, and kissed Chad. When we pulled away, I saw the most unbelievable thing.

"Snow!" I said. There was a lot of snow on the ground. I ran out with Chad into the snow. I saw a wood chipper out there with Grady putting cheese into it. I looked at Chad.

"Chad, did you plan this?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said, smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Chad." I said.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny." Chad said. We kissed again.

* * *

**That was it! Happy holidays! If you're spending the holidays alone, that doesn't mean you're alone. You can always call a friend or PM one of your fanfiction friends if you need someone to talk to. Merry Christmas, Happy late Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy holidays from me to you!**


End file.
